A break heart
by Chocolate-chan
Summary: Melanie regresa y tiene una propuesta para Sam...pero algo deja a Sam con duda 'En algun momento querras alejarte de Seattle' a que se refiere?
1. Chapter 1: A que se refiere?

****

**Hola!**

** vengo con mi primer fic, asi que les suplico que sean piadosos y que den recomendaciones...espero que les guste mi fic**

* * *

Como era costrumbre, estaba sentada en el sillon frente a la television en la casa de Carly Shay

-Aveces creo que vives aqui-dijo Carly mientras abria la puerta de su hogar

-si...estuve pensando en mudarme para acá-respondi mientras veia ''famosos bajo el agua''

-QUE?-pregunto alarmada la castaña

-es mentira-respondi levantandome del sillon y volviendome a sentar

Me levante del sofá apenas termino el programa que estaba mirando, la puerta del departamento de los Shay se abrio de golpe y dejo entrever a un chico castaño.

-hola chicas-exclamo el joven

-hola freddie-respondio la castaña

-hola frednub-dije desde la cocina

-deja de decirme...-dijo freddie

-NO ME IMPORTA-dije regresando al sofá

-DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito enojada

-esta bien-respondimos freddie y yo al unisono

de repente mi celular empezo a vibrar...era un mensaje de...de Melanie

''Hola Sammy!...adivina que?, estoy en casa con mamá, y...bueno , solo te queria decir que te apuraras...te tengo un regalo

te quiero

Mel''

Estaba completamente segura que tenia que ver con ropa ese dichoso regalo suyo..pero podia venderlo y ganar dinero...a mamá le gusta el dinero

Cogi mis cosas y fui sin dar explicacion alguna...al fin y al cabo , Carly y freddie se enterarian de que Melanie estaba aqui no?

Tome un taxi y fui directamente a mi casa. Mamá me esperaba en la puerta...aunque no lo crean, las constantes visitas al psicologo estaban funcionando.

Sali del taxi sin prisa y entre a mi hogar.

Melanie estaba en la sala con una de esas sonrisas que no soporto, me abrazo y me tomo de la mano para ir a mi habitacion

-y cual es el regalo?-pregunte

-toma-me dio algo envuelto en papel de regalo

La mire con desconfianza , pero abri el regalo...ERA JAMON! alfin mi hermana me entendia...pero, esperen, Jamon?

-bien..que quieres?-le pregunte

-nada-dijo

La vi desconfiadamente , pero luego me senti cansada y cai rendida en mi cama

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-porque demonios debo ponerme esto-pregunte señalando el conjunto de ropa que descansaba sobre mi cama

-porque te pagare-dijo arreglandose la blusa rosa que tenia

-cuanto?-pregunte tomando la ropa

-100 dolares-repondio

-trato hecho-dije botandola de mi habitacion

Me alarme al ver la ropa..pero me pagarian 100 dolares...

Me puse la minifalda negra con tablones, las convers rojas , y la blusa negra y roja a cuadros

-Sabia que te quedaria bien-dijo Melanie mientras me veia bajar

En realidad, el conjunto que llevaba puesto no era muy distinto al de melanie, ella llevaba un short corto en blanco, la blusa rosa y unas convers rosadas

-ok...ya nos vamos-dijo sacandome de mi casa

-vuelvo a preguntar...porqe demonios esoy usando esto..y porque me sacas de mi casa si faltan 2 horas para entrar a clases?-pregunte enojada

-1.-porque siempre soñe con que nos vistieramos casi iguales, 2.-tengo algo que decirte-me respondio

-habla-dije

-te gustaria ir conmigo a londres-pregunto

-que te hace pensar que ire-pregunte

-tengo el presentimiento de que en algun momento querras alejarte de Seattle-me respondo muy tranquila

-y que te hace pensar eso?-pregunte más molesta

-intuicion femenina-respondio y me llevo al colegio

A que se referia con que ''querria alejarme de Seattle''?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...dejen sus reviews**

**Choco-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Yo enamorada?

H**ola! aqui el segundo capitulo de mi fic...estoy inspirada por eso los subo rapido...:)...gracias a los que me dejaron review , espero que les guste el cap. Se que no entienden eso de ''en algun momento querras alejarte de Seattle'', pero a lo largo del fic se enteraran.**

**ICarly no me pertenece...la historia es un fruto de mi imaginacion Seddie**

* * *

-Hola Sam...-me saludo Carly-porque estas vestida asi?-me pregunto

-Melanie-respondi resignada

-CARLY!-melanie salto de detras mio para abrazar a Carly-como estas niña?-

-hola Mel!, estoy bien y tu?-Carly respondio al saludo

-Hola señoritas-saludo Freddie

-Freddie!-Melanie abrazo al ñoño

-Melanie?..con que si existias-dijo Freddie sonrojado

-te lo dije-dije cerrando mi casillero

-esta vez tienes raz...Sam porque estas vestida asi?-pregunto el ñoño

-porque me da la gana...tengo que irme-dije alejandome de ese grupito

Fui directamente al baño...y en el transcurso recibi toda clase de alagos y silbidos...tenian suerte de que estuviera apurada por ver como me veia , sino en este mismo instante estarian respirando a travez de un tubo.

Entre al baño. Tenia las paredes pintadas en un tono rosapalido y las puertas de los sanitarios eran blancas. frente a estas estban los lavabos y un gran espejo que abarcaba toda la pared.

Me pare frente al espejo...a decir verdad no me veia mal de la cintura para arriba...necesitaba ver de mi cintura para abajo, asi ue subi a donde se encontraban los lavabos y pude ver que la falda no era tan corta como yo la sentia...pero si dejaba ver gran parte de mis piernas que me parecia que se hiban a resfriar por todo el viento que recibian

Me case y baje de la repisa en donde estaban los lavavos...senti algunas voces que se acercaban más y más al baño , y claramente solo pude pensar en escondeme en uno de los cubiculos.

-Lo se...aghh, no soporto a la maestra briggs-dijo una chica peliroja

-te entiendo Majo!, oye , viste que lindo se ve fredward?-contesto una chica rubia

-sii! esta como quiere...-dijo la peliroja otra vez

- obvio..aun no entirndo como puede juntarse con esas ''niñas''-dijo con un tono de desprecio la rubia

-Ay Lucy...realmente no veo la hora para que se canse de Carlotta y de Samantha-dijo Majo

-hablando de Samantha...no viste la ropa que lleva hoy?-pregunto la otra chica

-si...-senti como salian del baño y porfin pude salir yo

Una frase seguia en mi cabeza , aun despues de varios segundos de haberla eschuchado...Freddie estaba como quiere...el ñoño tenia ados babosas detras de el...¿cuando las cosas se mezclaron y crearon algo muy dificil de decifrar?

El timbre sono y yo me disponia a salir...

_Ojala que freddie ya este en la clase...espera..QUE?...Samantha Nicole Alejandra Puckett...QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?_

_ay...realmente no entiendo porque te alarmas_

_Qu-Quien eres t-tu?_

_Sonsa...soy tu mente, corazón , conciencia , la molesta vocesilla a la cual nunca le haces caso...o como quieras llamarme_

_conque eras tu_

_Si nena...ahora...que te parece si te callas y dejas de pensar en ls estupidas clases y te concentras en la verdadera razon por la que quieres ir a clases_

_a que te refieres?_

_Ojala que freddia ya ese en clases_

_sigo sin entender_

_te lo pondre más facil...mira: SAM+FREDDIE= Sam enamorada...ahora si entiendes?_

_Deja de molestar y largate_

_no entiendo porqe me esfuerzo enque me escuches_

y la molesta vocecilla desaparecio

Camine sin rumbo alguno durante las horas de clase...la estupida conversacion con esa maldita vocesita me dejo pensando muchas cosas

Yo enamorada del nerd?...eso si que era imposible...

-Sam que haces aqui?-pregunto mi hermana

-nada que te incumba

-si claro, que paso?

-NADA- exclame

-esta bien...-tengo que regresar a clases...vienes?

clases?

-sip...voy a estudiar aqui en lo que resta del semestre y despues tengo que viajar a Londres-respondio

-ahh...claro

-bueno...creo que me voy...quedate en el baño no valla a ser que los...-ddijo Melanie

-si si...sabes que , cundo terminen las clases le dices a Carly y a freduccini que vallan a los licuados locos , esta bien?

-puedo ir?

-si no quisiera que vallas..acaso te diria que es avisaras?

-no...

-Adios

Deje a Melanie con una gran confusion...pero ahora necesitaba despejar mi mente

Yo enamorada de Fredalupe?

* * *

**Que tal? les gusto el cap? no les gusto?...dejen review porfa!**

**Choco-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Celosa yo si estoy celosa

****

**Hola!**

Aqui traigo el tercer capitulo...se que subo muy rapido , pero no puedo evitarlo...estoy inspirada

Ahora si! DISFREUTEN EL CAP

Icarly no me pertenece...solo esta historia, que es fruto de un imaginacion muy Seddie

* * *

_**FREDDIE's P.O.V**_

-Para que quiere sam que vallamos a los licuado Locos?-pregunte

-Ni idea...Melnaie tu no sabes porque quiere ue vallamos a Licuaos Locos?-pregunto Carly a la rubia que no era Sam

-Ni idea...solo me pidio que vallamos-respondio Melanie

Una vez qu llegmos vimos a Sam peleando con T-BO...

-NO QUIERO PEPINILLOS-grito Sam muy alterada

-Pero yo solo te los estaba ofreciendo-decia T-Bo

-Que pasa aqui?-pregunto Carly

-nada...simplemte que T-BOBO me queria obligar a comprar sus estupidos pepinillos

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamo T-BO

-ADIOS!-grito Sam saliendo de Licuados Locos

Miramos a Sam salir...Melania al verla cruzar la puerta , salio en detras de su hermana gemela

MELANIE'S P.O.V

Sali detras de Sammy cuando la vi cruzar la puerta de los Licuados Locos...Paro en una esquina y espero que el semaforo se volviera rojo para poder cruzar...gracias a Dios aun faltaban

Tome un taxi y fui directamente a mi casa. segundos cuando llegue junto a ella.

-Sam...-dije posando mi mano sobre su hombro

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-exploto en risas

-Que...Que sucede?-pregunte

-Viste la cara de terror que tenia T-Bo? jajajajaja-dijo

-no se que tiene de gracioso-respondi un tanto enfadada

-No tenia dinero para pagar los licuados...asi que cree un teatro y lo asuste...Licuados Gratis...es lo mejor de esta vida-respondio muy feliz

-Sam...no esta bien hcer eso-la rete

-Anda Mel...no fue para tanto...fue gracioso ver su cara de horror-dijo conteniendo la risa

Recorde el rostro horrorizado del pobre chico moreno que tenia un palo insertado por varios pepinillos

-jajaja...fue un poco gracioso...jajajaja-rei

-ves!..jajajajajajaja-siguio riendo

-SAM! MELANIE!-la voz de Carly sonaba muy preocupada

-no le digas nada a Carly-pidio Sam

-e-esta bien-dije en susurro

-Sam que paso?-pregunto Carly acercandose a Sam

-nada...no estoy e humar para que me obliguen a hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Sam con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Oh! Sam!...tranquila , tranquila...vamos a mi apartamento-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam

Esta niña...si que era muy..muy buena actriz.

Luego de un rato, emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de Carly.

Spencer tambien consolo a Sam y dejo que se comiera todo el jamon que tenian, Freddie, simplemente dejaba que ella lo golpeara. Cuando quisimos daernos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde como para volver a nuestr casa

-Carly, no te importa si nos quedamos a dormir aqui?-pregunté

-claro que no

-Gracias-dije y llame a mi mamá para avisarle

* * *

SAM's P.O.V

Bien..hoy era Jueves...y ya faltaban 1o minutos para poder salir del colegio.

-Bueno, chicas vengan por aqui, tengo algo muy importamntes que decirles-dijo la pofesora de gimnasia

No se los dije?..como clase final teniamos Gimnasia Juevesy Viernes

Una vez que todas las chias estuvimos alrededor de la profesora, esta tomo una lista y empezo a dictar nombres al azar

-Hayley Williams, Kate Kings, Luciana Lockheart, Carlotta Shay y Melanie Puckett-dijo, y todas las nombradas se juntaron enun grupo

Volvio a dictar distintos nombrs hasta que solo faltaban 5 chicas...entre ellas yo.

-Samantha Puckett, Maria Jose Vega, Lucy Juliams, Andrea Garmet y Harmony Elsen.

Todas nos juntmos...o mas bien se pegaron a mi como chicle...por otro lado, me habi tocado con las odiosas que estaban detrasde mi Freddie...espera ahi! MI FEDDIE? desde cuando freddie me pertenecia?...mejor olvidalo puckett

La profesora dio la orden y todas empezaron a salir en busca de sus cosas. Me tarde minutos en vestirme y poder salir...creanme, Entrar cuando tods las chicas estan conversando en el vestidor...es una muy, muy mala idea.

Una vez que pue respirar y no habia nadie violando mi privacidad, Carly, Melanie y yo nos encontrmos con Freddie y Gibby que nos esperaban para irnos.

-HEY! SAM!, espera-grito una voz, demasiado familiar

-Que quieres?-pregunte molesta

-Bueno , estamos en el mismo grupo de danza, no lo recuerdas?-pregunto la chica

-asi?-pregunte tratando de recordar

-Si!, soy Lucy Juliams-dijo la rubia

-ahh..ya me acorde-dije con leve desprecio

-Oye debemos juntarnos para poder crear los pasos-dijo

-mañana si?-dije-adios

-Freddie!-exlamo

-que...sucede?-preguto confundido

-Te gustria ir a tomar algo?-pregunto muy coqueta

-yo...-dijo el ñoño

-No puede-dije sin verla

-porque no?-pregunto Carly

-hoy tenemos el ensayo de ICARLY-dije resaltando esa palabra

-oh, entonces mañana, al fin y al cabo Estoy libre hasta la proxima semana-dijo muy muy insinuosa

-E-esta bien-dijo incomodo

_Lucy 1 - Sam 0_

Ahora no estoy segura que haya venido para hablar sobre la clase de gimnasia...

La vosesita aparecio en mi cabeza

Admitelo Nena...estas celosa!

Claro que no

que si

que no

que si

que no

que si

que no

que si

ya ya...si si estoy celosa!

lo sabia!

y la vocesita cesaparecio

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!...dejen sus reviews! muchooos! sii?**

**Choco-chan **


	4. Chapter 4: Nicolas

****

**Hola!**

Aqui traigo el CUARTO capitulo...NUEVO PERSONAJE! muy importante para la confuusion de nuestra querida Sam

Ahora si! DISFREUTEN EL CAP

Icarly no me pertenece...solo esta historia, que es fruto de un imaginacion muy Seddie

* * *

_**FREDDIE's P.O.V**_

Estabamos en casa de Carly. Melanie estaba hablandole a Sam, pero ella no la atendia.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Sam de repente

-a donde?-pregunto Melanie levantandose del sillon

-yo...es un secreto-dijo Sam saliendo a gran velocidad del departamento de Carly

A donse se supone que teni que ir?

-Voy a ir detras de Sam-anuncio Melanie varios segundos despues

-T-te acompaño-dije

-no es necesario-me dedico una sonrisa y se fue

-igual te voy a acompañar-dije y sali detras de ella

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio...un silencio muy muy incomodo...ya saben cada vez que me quedo solo con Sam, ella no para de insultarme, en cambio Melanie es...es...muy...dulce?...ahhh, ni yo me entiendo.

-Porque quieres acompañarme-pregunto sin verme

-yo...no se, solo quise hacerlo-respondi

-ohh...-dijo-Mira alla esta!-dijo señalando una figura con cabellera rubia.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con las manos cubriendole la cara...se veia muy linda, tan fragil, tan...debil, aunque en realidad no lo era, pero sobre todo , se veia muy hermosa...hermosa?. Fredward, como que el hecho de que Sam ya no te insulte te esta afectando el cerebro

**SAM's P.O.V**

Realmente no tenia ni idea de porque estaba llorando...solo sabia que tenia ganas de llorar, quizas se debia a lo que paso en casa de Carly...

**FlashBack**

_-Tengo que ir a revisar las cosas para el proximo show de ICarly-dijo frednerd_

_-te acompaño-dijo Carly con una sonrisa_

_Ambos subieron al set de ICarly dejandonos solas a Melanie y a mi._

_Melanie me estaba hablando, pero yo no la escuchaba, bueno solo oia blah blah blah blah._

_-Oye voy a ir al set de ICarly, si?-le dije a mi gemela dejandola sola en la sala._

_Opte en subir por las escaleras...ya saben asi podria sorprenderlos haciendo una gran entrada._

_Subi las escaleras cuando porfin llegue al set...iba a entrar cuando , a traves de la puerta de vidrio vi como frednub y Carly se besaban...Senti la gran necesidad de llorar, pero solo baje para volver a encontrarme con mi hermana. Minutos despues bajaron Carly y el ñoño sonrojados, Apena pude estar 5 minutos cuando volvi a entir la necesidad de llorar._

_-Tengo que irme-dije cuando senti que las lagrmas estaban a punto de salir_

_-A donde?-pregunto Melanie mientras se levantaba del sillon_

_-yo...es un secreto-y sali a gran velocidad del apartamento de Carly_

**Fin FlashBack**

IDIOTA IDIOTA! Fredward Benson eres un idiota! te odio te odio te odio!

tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, querida Sam

tu callate, todo es tu culpa

Deja de llorar entonces, esque acaso no te das cuenta qu Melanie y Freddie estan delante tuyo!

DEJAME EN PAZ

-Sam..estas bien?-me pregunto Melanie

-si..solo quiero estar sola-dije levantandome y alejandome de donde estaban ellos

Empeze a Caminar muy distraidamente , que nisiquiera sabia donde demonios estaba...

-CUIDADO!-senti que alguien grito

Por un segundo entre en razon y me di cuanta que estaa parada a mitad de la pista...y un enorme camion estaba apunto de aplastarme...bueno, aun asi no me importaba.

Unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me halaron para evitar que ese camion me aplastara

-esta bien?-pregunto el chico que evito que me aplastran

-si..y sueltame-dije notando que aun me tenia tomada de la cintura

-oh , si lo lamento-dijo ayudandome a levantarme

-si claro-rode los ojos

-Sam estas bien?-pregunto freddie, que estab parado junto a Melanie, ambos con cara de horror

-si estoy bien!-exclame exasperada

-bueno, nos vemos despues-dijo el chico -ah si , me llamo Nicolas-

-como si me importara-dije y me aleje

* * *

-Sam! que paso ayer te fuiste sin decir nada-exclamo Carly al verme

-ahh, esque tenia cosasque hacer-dije

-Sam , estas bien?-pregunto un chico

-si, porque...-dije

PERFECTO...simplemente perfecto (notese el sarcasmo) Ese tal Nicolas tenia que estar aqui!

-Que bueno, ayer me diste un gran susto cuando el camion casi te atropella-dijo con una sonrisa

-QUE?-exclamo carly

-si...un camion casi me atropella, ya sabes-dije enojada

-Sam!-exclamo la loca rubia de Lucy

Para rematar...Lucy, la loca

-Hola freddie-dijo la rubia

-hola...Lucy-saludo

-oye , hoy podemos ir a los licuado locos?-pregunto

-Claro!-contesto el idiota

Lucy 2-Sam 0

* * *

**Gusto? No gusto?-dejen un review! :) **

**Choco-chan **


	5. Chapter 5

**LUCY's P.O.V**

Cuanto tiempo más cree que lo voy a esperar

-Lucy, lamento la tardanza-dijo un chico

-hasta que al fin llegas Nicolas...-gruñi

-bien, que querias decirme-pregunto el castañ

-este no es el lugar , cariño-dije con una sonrisa

Empezamos a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa. Entre, como era de esperarse, no habia nadie , pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Subimos a mi habitacion, en donde normalmente conversabamos

-y bien?-inquirio

-Veras, hace algunos dias, oi como Melanie le hablaba sobre un internado o escuela en Londres a Samantha-dije

-y?-

-que despues de eso , le dijo que ''en algun momento Samantha querria alejarse de Seattle''-dije sentandome en mi cama

-a que se refiere con eso-pregunto mi querido Nicolas

-umm...supongo que si ''quiere alejarse'' de Seattle, debe ser algo que la lastime demasiado-

-entonces?-

-debemos hacerle creer que sus mejores amigos creen que todo seria mejor sin ella-dije

-y no crees que estas exagerando?-pregunto

-no!...tu me vas a ayudar verdad?-me levante de mi cama

-yo, no se...-dijo nervioso

-porfavor...si?-dije cada vez más cerca de el

-e-esta bien-dijo

* * *

**CARLY´s P.O.V**

y ahora...como demonios se supone que voy a poder ver a Freddie, despues de decirle que me gusta y de besarlo contra su voluntad?...TONTA TONTA TONTA!...asi se siente el rechazo?...es un sentimiento terrible.

-Hola Carly°!-me saludo Melanie

-hola mel y sam?-pregunte

-ella...-dijo

-HOLA A TODOOS!-exclamo la gemela de Melanie

- Sam!-exclame

-Hola chicas-saludo Gibby

-Gibby-Sam sonrio maleficamente

-oh oh-dijo Gibby antes de correr

-Corre todo lo que quieras, te alcanzare-dijo sam corriendo detras de el

-pobre Gibby-dijo Melanie

-tranquila...ya esta acostumbrado-dije

-y...que paso? le dijiste a Freddie lo que sentias?-pregunto Melanie

-si...

**FlashBack **

_-Tengo que ir a revisar las cosas para el proximo show de ICarly-dijo freddie_

_-te acompaño-dije con una sonrisa_

_Subimos por el ascensor hasta el set de ICarly_

_Freddie estuvo varios minutos arregalndo el set, cuando porfin termino, tuve el valor de hablarle_

_-Freddie-susurre mientras me sentaba en el piso_

_-si?-pregunto mirandome_

_-yo...te d-decir -a-algo m-muy imp-portante-tartamudee _

_ -estas bien Carly-se sento a mi lado_

_-Tu me -g-gustas much-cho-dije nerviosa_

_-oh...bueno yo no..._

_Pero no lo deje terminar, le plante un beso para acallar su rechazo. Sus labios eran tan de dulces como la primera vez que lo bese. Lentamente me separe y lo vi a los ojos_

_-yo..lo lamento, pero tu no me gustas-dijo muy nervioso_

_Bajamos por el ascensor , al llegar a la sala , estabamos sonrojados por lo que paso. Minutos despues Sam se fue a gran velocidad y detras de ella salieron Melanie y Freddie_

_-Carly estas bien'-pregunto mi hermano al verme sentada en el sofá con las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas_

_-no-dije-freddie me rechazo_

_y Rompi a llorar en su hombro_

**FinFlashBack**

-oh-exclamo Melanie-yo..lo lamento mucho

-no te preocupes...-dije

-Que tal chicas-saludo Freddie

**MELANIE´s P.O.V**

pude sentir como se tensaba el ambiente

-tengo que ir a hablar con Kate sobre lo de gimnasia-dijo Carly y literalmente salio corriendo del lugar

-umm..me entere lo que paso con Carly y...-dije

-ella te lo conto?-pregunto serio

-si-asenti

-oh...donde esta...-dijo

-Freddie!-exclamo una chica rubia que se habia trepado a su espalda

-Lucy-susurro

-como estas?-pregunto

-bueno...creo que yo sobro aqui-dije

-no!-casi grito freddie

-no, dejala, tiene razon ella sobra aqui-dijo

UHHH! como odio a esa Lucy


End file.
